The Unknown Darkness
by JamesTheDorthos
Summary: Set 50 years after HoO. Something strange is happening. Titans are being freed from capture. Giants are being resurrected. And Daniel and Luis are actually happy to be somewhere for once. Follow These OC's as the fight for Olympus. /forum/The-Unknown-Darkness-Character-submissions/ 127122/ Rated t for gore and language
1. πρόλογος

**Daniel's P.O.V **

I never wanted to be a demigod. I was just any regular old 12 year old just the other day.

_(Flashback: 2 days earlier)_

I was walking down the hall of Jefferson Academy Home for Misunderstood Minors when I saw Trey messing with my friends Luis and Keith. Trey was this tall guy that looked like he spent five years in prison and still belonged there. He had been held back a few years and made it his personal mission to mess with Luis. Whatever he could do to pick with him he did. Luis was like a bully magnet. He was big, short, wore glasses, and bad mouthed anybody and everybody. Keith on the other hand attracted bullies in his own way. He was scrawny and had a muscular disease in his legs that made him need to walk with crutches.

Anyway, Trey and his friends had Luis and Keith backed into a corner. From the looks of it Keith had tried to stop Trey from messing with Luis like he did every day. People had gathered around and where placing bets on if they would fight and if they did who would win. I got to the front and saw Trey looking like a lion that had its food stolen while Keith coward in the corner and Luis looked back at Trey with the intent to kill as Trey talked about how Luis had never met his father.

Trey had done it this time. See Luis and I had never met our dads. The difference being his dad died in a shootout that happened near the building where he worked. While my dad left my mom after I was born. From what I know he owned some company that had him travelling a lot. He and my mom ended up arguing so he left. So we kind of bonded over that small fact. I don't care about people talking about my dad but Luis does.

As soon as Trey finished his sentence he was met by a fist to the face. As soon as he hit him the hallway erupted in noise as people watched Trey get up and punch Luis back. As they were fighting Trey's friends looked like they were about to jump in so I punched the one closes to me on the left side of his chin knocking him out. Keith hit the other guy in the side with his crutch and was rewarded by a swift punch to the jaw by the guy. I ran up to the guy and ducked as he threw a wild left hand at me. I wasn't the best fighter in the world but I grew up with six half siblings, three of which have been fighting for a long time, so I grew up fending for myself. I aimed a punch for his stomach but he jumped back and tried to kick me in my stomach. I was on the school wrestling team so I knew what to do. I grabbed his ankle and pushed him down as I kicked his other leg out from under him. When he fell I mounted him and punched him into unconsciousness.

I heard a loud yell as I looked up at Trey as he started growing before my eyes. I had one thought. 'We are so screwed.'

**A/n Hey guys I am back. I know I've failed with you guys on my other stories but now that I have 24 access to my new laptop I can fully commit into my stories. So yea thank you guys for being patient. If you want a character in the story I have a forum that you can go to if you want to submit them to me. Thanks again next chapter goes up when I get 5 constructive reviews. All flames will be used to make my s'mores. Peace peeps!**


	2. Μισώ κανίβαλοι

Luis P.O.V

I hate Trey! Well actually I hate a lot of things, but mostly Trey right now! After Keith came Trey decided that just talking about my appearance wasn't enough. He kept saying I was worthless and a waste of space. Then he said the one thing that pushed me over the edge. "Your dad probably wasn't even Killed he probably committed suicide after seeing how ugly you were." As soon as he said that I snapped. No one talks about my dad like that.

I punched Trey as hard as I could right in the jaw. His jaw was unnaturally strong and almost broke my hand. As he got back up he drove his fist right into my face. I fell hard and looked over seeing Daniel trip one of Trey's friends. I couldn't watch for long as Trey tried to punch my face into the ground. I rolled away and saw Trey's fist dent the tiled floor of the school. I looked in awe as he started to grow to 8ft tall. He had tattoos all down his arms and his teeth looked razor sharp.

As he stood he yelled. As I watched I heard Daniel say, "We are so screwed." I couldn't agree more. The giant roared down at me. He tried to punch me but I got away and he busted the lockers that were behind me. As I grabbed one of the locker doors to protect myself I saw Daniel behind the giant breaking the end of a mop and sneaking up behind it. As it tried to get me Daniel stabbed the broken end of the mop into the back of his knee. He yelled before swinging his arm to swat at Daniel. Daniel however ducked under the arm and ran to stand beside me.

As we stood there the giant reached back to pull out the mop pole and as he bent over I swung as hard as I could right over his head then I pulled back as he was dazed and jammed it into his eye. I saw Daniel with the pole and jab it into his other eye. I smiled as I saw Daniel reel back and shoulder tackle him. And Daniel's a big 12 year old. He's 5'10 187 pounds and does football and wrestling. When he hit him the giant's head hit the cement block entrance to the hallway knocking him out cold.

As I looked around the halls I saw everyone had cleared out except Keith. He dropped his crutches and grabbed mine and Daniel's wrist dragging us out as we heard police in the distance.

He walked us away from the school and to the nearest car wash before he stopped. "What the hell was that?" Daniel asked. Keith just pulled out a coin and made a rainbow from the nozzle. "Laistrygonian." Is all Keith said before saying some prayer and throwing the coin into the rainbow he created. I expected to hear it hit the floor on the other side, but instead a picture of a Tree on a big hill with a golden goat skin in the top branch and a… was that a dragon? No way. The Image shifted to see a man in a wheelchair sitting at a table with a small pudgy man in a purple Hawaiian shirt playing cards.

"Chiron!" said Keith excitedly. "Keith my dear Satyr what is it?" Chiron said. "Chiron I have them, but we're too late they know they exist. We just barely escaped a Laistrygonian attack." After that Chiron looked to me then Daniel worriedly before saying. "I'll contact their mothers you get them on the first bus here." said Chiron to Keith. "Excuse me but what is a Laistrygonian, why did it try to kill us, and where are you taking us?!" yelled Daniel.

"Dear boy everything will be explained when you get here but right now you need to go with Keith if you want to be safe. There will be many challenges along the way but as long as you work together you'll be fine." After he said that Keith waved his hand through the message and said. "Let's go then shall we?" and walked past us to the bus top. Daniel and I shared a look of 'For real?' before following after him.

If we knew what lied ahead for us and we were normal we would have ran as far away as possible. But Daniel and I are naturally crazy so knowing wouldn't have stopped us. It would have energized us.

**A/n Hey guys I'm back. And I know I didn't get my five reviews but I'm anxious so I've decided that I'll put up chapters as they come. And to anyone who would like a character in the story post a reasonable character in my Forum called The Unknown Darkness character submissions. If it isn't OP I'll consider it. Oh and a rule. Do not add in your characters history something to try and force me to make them a major character. If I see it I will not only ignore it's submission I will delete it from my forum. Anyone who answers my riddle can will get the names and bio's of my main antagonists. Riddle- What appears once at night, twice at noon but never at day. And come on guys can you give me five reviews?**


	3. Μουσική καταπραΰνει το άγριο κτήνος

**Daniel's P.O.V**

I had finally stopped asking Keith questions seeing as he wouldn't answer them so I walked along with Luis and Keith. Since the weird video chat that Keith had with the crippled man we had taken a bus all the way to North Carolina. I had never left Tennessee before but you couldn't tell that by looking at me. I acted calm and assuring while on the inside I was acting like a kid on a sugar rush.

Anyway, Luis, Keith, and I were sitting at a bus stop when a man in a wide brim black hat and tan trench coat sat beside me. I couldn't see anything under the hat, so I just looked away. When the bus came I pulled Luis and Keith to the back of the bus filling it and watched as the man sneered and took a seat in the middle. "Keith do you see him." I asked as I pointed to the man. "Don't talk about him. Just get ready to get off at the next stop." whispered Keith back to me.

"He's like the giant isn't he?" "No he's worse." said Keith. At that moment the bus stopped as steam came from the engine. The bus driver ordered everyone off and was the first one out. As we tried to get out the man locked the bus doors with us and him still inside. "Master says I gotta bring you back alive. He never said I had to bring you back unharmed." growled the man as he faced us and ripped away his hat and coat. He was bulky and had many scars. He had a disgusting combination of yellow and rotten teeth. He had a large blue eye that was placed right in the middle of his fore head that looked blotchy and irritated.

"A Cyclops?" yelled Luis. All we could do is duck as the Cyclops threw a bus seat at us. Keith fainted from one look at the Cyclops. I frowned and picked up one of his crutches that he insisted on bringing. I held it like a bat as the Cyclops charged. When he reached down I swatted his hand away. As I got around him and got in front of the doors as Luis yelled from next to me. "Hey turd face, come and get me!" The Cyclops charged us and we both jumped over the front bus seat making the Cyclops ram through the bus door. I picked up Keith and Luis got the crutches as we jumped out landing on the Cyclops' head slamming it into the ground.

We ran deep into the forest hearing the Cyclops running around angrily as he tried to find us. "Damn half-bloods! You broke my nose!" splurged the Cyclops. I smirked running alongside Luis. I saw a shadowed area next to a building down the hill next to us. I told Luis and he nodded. We slid down the hill and hid in the shadows that seemed to be darker than before as soon as Luis got near. As we hid we heard the Cyclops stomp by up the hill. As he passed I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I sighed and looked at my surroundings. We were behind a small brick house that was surrounded by trees. The house looked like it was old and abandoned. The gutters hung from the roof like vines from a jungle. The door looked rotten and the handle was missing. I looked over at Luis and motion for him to follow me. We hid Keith in the underbrush and each grabbed a crutch as we went into the house. We looked around and saw tables that looked like someone had gotten thrown through them and chairs smashed against walls. As I kept looking I saw something in the corner. I walked to it cautiously and saw and egg easily as big as my forearm. "What the…" I was interrupted by a hissing sound coming from the back room. I and Luis had the same look on our face. Run.

We ran for the door as a serpent charged out the back room roaring at us as we made it outside we picked up Keith and ran as far as we could. As we were running Keith groggily said he smelled an Aethiopian Drakon. I thought he meant dragon but he confirmed it was drakon with a K.

Anyway we kept running and ended up at a river that was too deep to cross. Keith hadn't recovered enough to walk either we propped him up against a rock and stood our ground as the drakon burst out of the forest.

The drakon charged us. Luis dived out of the way and I sidestepped and slammed my crutch into its legs tripping it into the river. As it went under I thought to myself, 'I can't believe I did it.' My celebration was short lived however as I was thrown into a tree by the tail of the drakon.

As I fell to the ground I saw Luis hold up his crutch with a determined look on his face. I watched as Luis protected Keith from the drakon. He dodged the strikes it made with its tail and swung at it with his crutch. I gathered up my energy and stood walking steadily towards them crutch in hand. They must have been focused because neither noticed as I walked up to the crouched drakon. As it prepared to lunge at Luis I swung as hard as I could hitting its neck I smiled as I heard an audible snap as its neck broke.

As I smiled it swung it's still functioning tail at a distracted Luis. Before it could happen there was the sweet sound of music and a vine reached out and grabbed the tail. As the music continued more vines sprung from the ground and wrapped up the drakon's body. I could only watch as the thrashing and screaming beast was dragged underground. I looked behind Luis to see and exhausted looking Keith and said. "Thanks." Before falling to my knees and passing out.

**A/n Come on guys more reviews. Chapters every sunday. R&R**


End file.
